


《采蜜》END

by Nakul



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, M/M, Starscream - Freeform, 大黄蜂/红蜘蛛, 蜂红
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul
Summary: *奶一口大黄蜂电影有蜂红*自娱自乐沙雕糙，打赌输了发粗来*伪武侠设定，健气卖萌哑巴新人少侠X美艳自恋强悍魔教护法





	《采蜜》END

00

仅用短短一个月时间就打入少侠榜前三的大黄蜂被好奇的左护法红蜘蛛抓来魔教分舵观察分析。  
大黄蜂被捆成粽子咿咿呀呀，脸朝下躺地上。  
红蜘蛛实在看不出这个哑巴半大小子有什么异能，也没听说他有什么知名战绩。  
属下上前禀告：“此子......经常扶老太太过马路、帮小朋友救猫、替姑娘们摘卡在墙头的纸鸢、给农户们帮耕牛接生赶麻雀……”

就这么短期迅速进了正道少侠榜。

01

红蜘蛛长长叹气，掀袍从台阶上走下来，轻巧用足尖一掂一掀，就把这位少侠整个转过来，让他仰面躺着。  
大黄蜂一转过来时从泥沙飞扬里就看到个满身鲜艳精致杀意盎然的魔头。  
擎天柱带他出道不久，他见到的人仿佛都有一张既定的脸谱。  
或是剑眉星目的正派大侠，或是猥琐小人粗鲁莽汉，或是无助脆弱等待帮助的百姓，或是每天来找擎天柱大哥打一架的看起来特别坏的魔教教主。

大黄蜂见过附庸风雅的所谓风流侠士们。  
他们满身晃眼的金银丝线绣花，出门带人撒花瓣，只在风大的时候出门保持让昂贵的绸缎纱衣飘扬。

可是这个魔头没有华丽的装饰就很晃眼夺目，没有人撒花瓣却带着绽放的眉梢眼角，没有风也仿佛和飞鸟一样周遭空气持续在流转———好像他无时无刻都在飞着。

他瞪大了黑溜溜的眼睛，咿咿呀呀了几句。  
红蜘蛛微微一笑，单膝支地半蹲下去：“我飞起来更好看，想看吗？”

02

新人属下乙（大惊）：红蜘蛛大人听得懂那个哑巴说话？  
老人属下丙（悄声）：只要是夸他美丽漂亮的话，红蜘蛛大人都听得懂。  
无论种族。  
哪怕是蚊子哼哼。

03

擎天柱当然带人来救了。得讯的威震天也带人来阻拦了。  
不等红蜘蛛把他们引出分坛，两人就开始拆招喂招打得难分难舍。  
然而分坛是红蜘蛛自己布置的。  
他看到自己用来护肤的一盆芦荟被威震天踩扁，眼角顺瞥到擎天柱一剑削翻了自己昂贵的芍药花圃。

红蜘蛛拔出剑，死死抵着被捆成粽子的大黄蜂：“再打我就杀了他！”  
大黄蜂咿咿呀呀呜呜。  
红蜘蛛一愣，怒气混着杀意退了些许，看清楚这年轻人眼神湛亮，卖得一手好萌。

他说的是：“你杀人的样子也好好看！”

05

瞎说什么大实话呢。

06

和以前每一次一样结果不了了之。  
正派带着大黄蜂跑了。跑的时候，大黄蜂身上的绳索被他不知道什么时候挣断了。  
后来下属们补充消息，红蜘蛛才知道这货每次扶老太太过马路，都是把整辆马车扛起来给老太太让路的。

他们都低估这个小探子了。

07

红蜘蛛依旧我行我素胆大包天地住在分坛旧址。  
拎着他那一把剑，偶尔孤芳自赏。

江湖最不缺的就是传言。  
传言大黄蜂依然稳扎稳打做好事，没有对江湖名士魔教名将们的战绩。  
这也代表在中档以下，还没谁能从他手上拿到胜绩。

大黄蜂再次出现在红蜘蛛院子里时，分坛护卫们大惊小怪跳来跳去。  
红蜘蛛嫌丢人，摆摆手要他们下去了，然后看着沉默站在中间的少侠：“来找我打架？”  
若是能从魔教护法手里讨得一点便宜，倒是个不错的噱头。  
然而大黄蜂摇了摇头，也是一脸苦恼的样子。

看来也不晓得怎么挑对手。  
大黄蜂挠头的样子实在没有什么危险感，这样的安逸让尚武的魔教战士心内无名火起，红蜘蛛也不提醒，也不出声，刷地一柄剑就当胸刺过去。  
连起手需要挽个剑花也不管。

所以剑特别快，大黄蜂大概也没想到这么俊的坏人突然发难，脚下一滑向后倒去，倒是勉强避开这一剑，红蜘蛛冲势不减，另一掌依旧扑过去，一手粘字诀，就摁着大黄蜂的肩头上。  
大黄蜂摆脱不及，红蜘蛛腰韧腿长，愣是把这个看似粗粗笨笨的少侠按在青砖地面上狠狠滑了一段，砾石混着杂草，割出一些伤痕的血味。  
大黄蜂赶快翻身一滚，才狼狈甩开。

红蜘蛛站定了，收起剑也收回掌。  
他没想到这崽子用滚的……  
大黄蜂乌亮的瞳仁一缩一放，满满都是委屈。奈何他这招对红蜘蛛没用。红蜘蛛：“怎么用这么丑的躲闪！？你不会反击吗？”  
他会。

所以红蜘蛛边骂边靠近的时候大黄蜂就突然扑过来了。他看起来还是刚长大的少年模样，青涩又坚硬，不及红蜘蛛高挑绰约。  
扑过去刚撞到红蜘蛛胸口，红蜘蛛重心不稳，想要滑一步稳住，那少侠又死心眼继续撞向他的腰。  
重心更不稳的结果就是红蜘蛛被扑倒了。

08

这架打得很没水准，结束的也很奇怪。  
江湖传言是少侠红着脸从红蜘蛛身上爬起来，一向高岭之花的魔教护法颊侧有唇印，腰带被扯下，二人似有苟且。  
实际情况是少侠脸根本没红，少年人自信且欢乐，唇印就印在美丽祸水般魔头的唇心。  
红蜘蛛那条织金绕珍珠的腰带确实被勾断了。

09  
这当然不是成名战。大黄蜂的成名战是打赢了凌波派的牡丹仙子和魔道中的五毒圣女。两位御姐跻身高手之列，都并非花瓶。  
大黄蜂拿着代表黑白两道第一美人的腰带和发带拿去送了魔教护法。  
如此头衔，护法自认受之无愧。

“你怎么打赢她们的？”红蜘蛛随口问。 

可爱吧唧的少侠皮卡皮卡眨眨眼，乌亮热情的大眼睛闪闪发光。  
红蜘蛛不由得猜测他是卖萌求来的。

END


End file.
